


Cineri Gloria Sera Venit

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: After one away mission, nothing will ever be the same. E2 canon AU. (06/04/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for 2distracted for Round 4 of the entficathon.  
  
Prompt: E2 story about why Malcolm didn't end up getting married or having any kids.  
  
Cineri gloria sera venit: Latin, "Fame comes too late to the dead."  
  
Major thanks to Rigil Kent for help with security procedures and formations. Any remaining flaws are solely my fault.  


* * *

It was a fundamentally bad idea to go down to a planet that was negotiating the end of a civil war. Unfortunately, they were dangerously low on supplies. Trip had been warning about an almost complete lack of deuterium and far less antimatter than he felt comfortable with, while Chef was busy insisting it wasn't his fault that the meals lacked much by way of variety. So Captain Archer had decided that going down to a planet under a new cease-fire was precisely what they were going to do. At least he'd readily agreed to security precautions, although Malcolm would've preferred an additional two people. As it was, he and Ensign Giavanni were to guard the captain and Hoshi.

He was the first one to arrive at the shuttlepod, so he pulled out the schematics of the Vanashi presidential building for further study. Tapping the padd to change the angle, he reconsidered his position that the security precautions were sensible. It would've made far more sense to have at least third person guarding Archer and Hoshi; Archer had refused this on the daft basis that he didn't want to offend the Vanashi by having more guards than negotiators. As far as Malcolm was concerned, the Vanashi should expect as much if people were still visiting them during a civil war cease-fire. In all truthfulness, he would have preferred a four-person security team, but that was extremely unlikely. Although, considering that for the last eight months Enterprise had been one hundred and seventeen years in the past, he supposed anything was possible.

Archer walked into the shuttlepod, and Malcolm scowled at his padd. "Captain, it is my official recommendation as Chief of Security that you and Ensign Sato have an additional security escort. I'd like that to be duly noted."

After a sigh, Archer said, "Alright, Malcolm. Get your third person if it means that much to you."

It should've meant that much to Archer as well, but Malcolm was not about to say that. Instead he pulled out his communicator. "Reed to Kaunitz."

"Kaunitz here."

"You're joining the away team. Gather your gear and report to Shuttlepod Two." It was going to be a bit crowded in the shuttlepod with a five-person away team plus Travis â€“ he hoped Hoshi wouldn't be very bothered â€“ but he felt better about the situation planetside.

"Aye sir."

"Reed out."

He spent the short ride to the surface briefing Kaunitz and adjusting his plans. When they stepped out of the shuttlepod, he took point, leading the way. Behind him, Captain Archer and Hoshi were followed up by Kaunitz and Giavanni.

The shuttlepod was sixty meters away from the presidential building in a field. Malcolm carefully observed it and noted few places that offered cover. There were a few small boulders and trees that would suffice, but he hoped not to need them.

Ahead, the Vanashi delegation was engaged in a complicated maneuver that appeared to be waving their head tentacles â€“ each Vanashi had one â€“ in a pattern. It rather resembled a lineup of blue snakes wiggling around on their heads. "They've started their welcome," announced Hoshi. Malcolm didn't see any immediate threats, which was a relief. He didn't relax, of course, because things could change in an instant.

The Vanashi leader, identifiable by a thick green belt that could have concealed three phase pistols, stepped forward and began waving his head tentacle in a new pattern, much more complex than the first. He must have had exceptionally minute muscle control in his tentacle, Malcolm decided.

"That's not right," said Hoshi.

Malcolm stopped as soon as he heard that, so suddenly that Captain Archer almost walked into him. "What?"

"President Kewlyai is waving his tentacle all wrong."

Hoshi's statement was enough for Malcolm, who had learned to trust implicitly her uncanny grasp of all things linguistic, verbal or not.

"Do you know what he's saying?" asked Archer.

"It looks like he's reversed the welcome salute."

"The reverse of welcoming is warning away," stated the captain rather unnecessarily.

Malcolm was already leading everyone to a spot with two decent-sized boulders just meters apart when Kaunitz announced, "I think they just killed the president."

The situation had gone from decent to nightmarish in forty-five seconds. If he hadn't been too busy planning a safe retreat, Malcolm would have had several choice words for the turn of events.

The bullets began to fly. Giavanni was millimeters away from being hit by a thin, sharp projectile, but at last they were all safely behind the boulders. Giavanni and Kaunitz began providing heavy cover fire that stopped the Vanashi from risking their lives by firing. Archer looked as though he was ready to begin shooting as well, but Malcolm pulled him along by the arm. With Hoshi close by, they rushed to another boulder, and then a tree.

"Hoshi, update Travis. Captain, help me cover." It was not the time to worry about basically ordering his superior officer. While Hoshi contacted Travis, Archer looked happy to be actively helping. Giavanni and Kaunitz made short dashes, hiding behind boulders and trees until they were just behind Malcolm, Archer, and Hoshi. Then they began laying down cover fire.

Malcolm led Archer and Hoshi on another series of short rushes until they were behind Giavanni and Kaunitz. They were almost at the shuttlepod, and then he and Archer could cover while Giavanni and Kaunitz got to the 'pod. It all seemed fine until the Vanashi decided they weren't going to be deterred by cover fire any longer. A bullet flew past Malcolm and bounced off Shuttlepod Two, leaving a dent.

Travis had the door open and, wisely, stood out of the way. Archer let Hoshi into the 'pod ahead of him, and then ran in himself. Malcolm was right behind him, ready to lay down fire from the relative safety of Shuttlepod Two.

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in the back of his head, which then slammed onto the floor of the shuttlepod as he fell. It probably wasn't a good sign that almost immediately he stopped feeling the pain. Actually, he couldn't feel anything.

"Malcolm!" Hoshi screamed as she pulled him in the rest of the way and Captain Archer rolled him on his side. "Stay with us," she pleaded. It sounded like the captain was saying something as well, but Malcolm couldn't make out words any longer, only voices. His field of vision was shrinking as well. He tried to focus for as long as he could, although time ceased to have meaning. The last thing he saw was Hoshi's beautiful face, and the last thing he heard was her lovely voice.

Then his world was black and silent. He supposed that, if he could not die old surrounded by children and grandchildren, the next best thing was to die saving the life of the most enchanting woman he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

And so, as Hoshi Sato was to remember for the rest of her days, Malcolm Reed died smiling.


End file.
